Kaliba
Kaliba is a mummy. Personality Kaliba is legendarily clumsy, to the point where's she's pretty blasé about the consequence of her accidents. Inadvertant murder of kings, royal advisors, and visiting dignitaries are all to be expected. Despite that, Kaliba isn't cruel. She's just not overly considerate to those around her. Event Early in the tenth month, if the breeder goes into town they will spot Kay struggling with a huge urn. It's larger than Kay, and covered with intricate engravings. It looks to be incredibly old. Levi is nearby, and has been watching Kay's efforts. Once the breeder notices him, he walks over and picks up the urn. He deposits the urn in Kay's shop. Kay's is really excited about the urn. She says she won it in a game of cards at the tavern. However, she has no idea what it is or how to open it. So as intriguing as the urn is, it's utterly useless. Kay offers to sell it to the breeder for 1000 gil. If the breeder agrees to the price, Kay give the urn to the breeder. The urn can now be found in the breeder's inventory. Cordelia's Lab In order to get some insight into the mysterious urn, the breeder can take the urn to Cordelia in the Guild Headquarters. Cordelia stares at the urn thoughtfully, then pulls a book from a shelf. Cordelia says the urn is an artifact from the Sun Dynasty. The Sun Dynasty is the only know ancient civilization to worship the goddess of Chaos, and it is said they had the ability to command powerful magic driven by fulfilled desires. The capital city of the Sun Dynasty stood where Southtown stands now. According to Cordelia, the engravings on the urn tell The Tragic Tale of Queen Kaliba. Cordelia then examines the mechanism to open urn's lid. She concludes that the there's a puzzle element to opening the urn, but some of the pieces are missing. However, there is a hidden coded message revealing the location of the other puzzle pieces. Cordelia says she can spend some time trying to decipher the code, but she's swapped with other projects. In exchange for solving the code, she needs a monster with certain traits for her research. The traits included in the request are random. Fulfilling the Research Request Once the breeder fulfills Cordelia's request, she tells them she has deciphered the urn. The missing puzzle pieces are nearby, in the general location of the beach. Given the large area the beach covers, Cordelia has devised a way to narrow down the search. As Sun Dynasty relics are powered by the energy of fulfilled desires, getting near the pieces will make the breeder incredibly horny. Beach Combing The breeder can go to the beach everyday, focusing on how horny they are. The breeder will either find one of the four puzzle piece, or come across some scene of debauchery. Continue to visit the beach everyday until all the pieces are collected. Once all the pieces are collected, go into the breeder's inventory, select the Mysterious Urn, and click 'Use'. Solving the Sliding Puzzle The puzzle pieces are arranged on the front of the urn, turning it into a 3x3 sliding puzzle game. Solve the puzzle by sliding the puzzle tiles into the correct position. Opening the Urn Once the sliding puzzle is solved, the top will pop off the urn. Queen Kaliba herself will burst out of the urn. She desperately needs sex. Kaliba will grab the breeder, bearing them to the ground. The breeder can choose to resist, or go down willingly. Kaliba will topple the out of the urn, tear open the breeder's overalls, and start mating with them. As orgasm approaches, the breeder's vision fills up with a green light and feels as if an enormous amount of energy has been sapped from their body. Afterward, Kaliba thanks the breeder. She really needed that energy boost, having been in the pot for so long. Kaliba explains that as she was known for being so clumsy, her royal advisors gathered skilled artificers to make her a powerful necklace, preventing her from ever dying. However, to power the necklace, she must have her desires fulfilled constantly, leaving her in a state of constant, insatiable lust. As queen, Kaliba had her choice of consorts, employing most of the capital's population to service her needs. One day, on a trip to visit the royal artisans, Kaliba slipped on a piece of papyrus and ended up in locked the urn. In order to keep herself from mating with the breeder to death, Kaliba leaves for a nearby metropolis so she can drain it of semen, taking her pot with her. Trivia *Kaliba's name is a reference to Card Games on Motorcycles, a video by the Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series creator LittleKuriboh. *Kabila is older than the Empire. *By order of the Empire, all artifacts from the Sun Dynasty are supposed to be destroyed. *Kaliba's necklace has magical properties. It kept her alive in the urn for thousands of years. Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Non breed-able monsters